my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It was originally an MGM sound effect used in various shorts by Tex Avery. Used In TV Shows *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV Series) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Back at the Barnyard *Barney & Friends *Bear in the Big Blue House *Breadwinners *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Between the Lions * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Eyeballs", "Static Electricity", "Brain", "Do-It-Yourself Science", and "Chemical Reactions.") * Blue's Clues (Heard often in a normal pitch in "What Was Blue's Dream About?", "What Did Blue See?", and "What's So Funny?"; once in a high pitch in "The Wrong Shirt".) * Doodlez (Heard once in "Genesis.") *Bobby's World *Bonkers *The Book of Pooh *The Brothers Grunt *Brum *Camp Lazlo *Capertown Cops *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *CatDog *Chowder *Clarence *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *ChuckleVision *Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Disney's House of Mouse * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "A Liking to Biking".) *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Elmo's World *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "Beauty & The Beast Bungle" and "The Sorcerer's Apprentice Spells Trouble.") * The Flintstones (Heard once in "The House Guest" and "Fred Flintstone Woos Again.") * The Flintstone Kids *Fraggle Rock *Full House *Garfield and Friends *Greeny Phatom *Grojband *Grim & Evil *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Harvey Street Kids * Henry's Amazing Animals * Higglytown Heroes (Heard often in multiple episodes.) *I Am Weasel *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) *The Jetsons *Johnny Bravo *Kipper * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "A Bug's Strife.") * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Bad Boy and Little Girl", in a high pitch.) *Lazytown *The Loud House *The Magic School Bus *Max & Ruby *Marsupilami *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Morph *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Lalaloopsy *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life as a Teenage Robot *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Oddhouse Phantom *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Out of Jimmy's Head *PAW Patrol *PB&J Otter *Peep and the Big Wide World * Phil of the Future * Pigasso's Place *Peep and the Big Wide World *Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Remains of a Platypus.") *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *PJ Masks *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * Puppy Dog Pals (Heard once in "Scuba-Doggies".) *Random! Cartoons *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Rolie Polie Olie *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Secret Squirrel *Sesame Street *Sidekick * The Ruff and Reddy Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Slim Pig *Shaun the Sheep *Sitting Ducks *SpongeBob SquarePants *Steven Spielberg Presents Toonsylvania *Teen Titans Go! * Top Cat * Totally Spies! *Timon & Pumbaa *The Tom and Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales *Uncle Grandpa *Unikitty *VeggieTales *VeggieTales in the House *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *Wander Over Yonder *What About Mimi? *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *WWE Slam City * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (Heard once in "Snow Wabbit.") * WordWorld (Heard once in "Dog Wants to Play Ball".) * The Wuzzles * The Yogi Bear Show Shorts * Barney Bear * Droopy Dog * MGM Cartoons * Tom & Jerry Videos * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999) (Videos) (Heard often in "What Was Blue's Dream About?".) * Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) (Heard once in "What Did Blue See?".) Video Games PC: * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove Nintendo Wii: * Super Paper Mario (Sampled in the game's soundtrack.) View-Master Interactive Vision *Sesame Street: Oscar's Letter Party Bumpers * MTV ID - Kiss Promos * Nickelodeon Black History Month - Inventions (1997) (Promos) Trailers * The Pirate Fairy (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "Friends Like Miley") * Easter Webkinz (2017) * SimpleFlips * Talking Tom and Friends Minis Anime * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BLOOP, CARTOON - LITTLE BLOOP/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas